


upon the yggdrasil, the light shines

by airiwrites



Category: Amnesia: ER, Fangan Ronpa - Fandom
Genre: Fantasy AU, Other, loosely based off of etrian odyssey, mostly the classes not the plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 22:17:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5682814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/airiwrites/pseuds/airiwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Yggdrasil, protector of all life and resources of Midgaard, is in dire trouble.<br/>Sachi Kikkawa, Grand Princess and daughter of the Grand Duchess finds herself given two retainers- a Cleric Knight named Atsuko Tengan and a Paladin Name Felix Achille Krier. Their goal? Climb to the top of the Yggdrasil to restore it.<br/>- fantasy au of amnesia er -</p>
            </blockquote>





	upon the yggdrasil, the light shines

“Wait until the duchess’ advisor calls you in, Lady Tengan.”

The cleric nods, still trying to wedge her hands inside the metal gauntlets to get as comfortable as they could. Tight as they were, she could tell they were of a finer quality than the standard barrack issued variety. At least one thing was sure- the duchy let not a single expense go to waste. She slid the palms of the gauntlets open, carefully opening her pack and shuffling inside for a while. Swiftly, two red gems were removed from the bag as she carefully placed them in the compartments. With a swivel and noises akin to a gear, the compartments locked them in place as the seal shut itself. A slight hum emerged with a faint glow as they finalized the addition. 

Albeit one to follow the rules, the pink haired girl could not help but wonder what the upcoming Grand Duchesswas discussing about. The handmaid had left through the chamber hall on the side, as her eyes lingered towards the door. Slowly, her feet carried her towards the elegant door of the grand ordinance hall. Her movements were slow, and occasionally she looked back at her seat in the waiting room. Curiosity be damned, she took a quick gulp and put her ear towards the door. It wasn’t technically snooping- it did regard herself in some way. The thick oak of the door made a formidable barrier in her attempt, however. Only sparing noises of shuffling, one she assumed was rather ones of another handmaid were audible. 

“Oh phooey. . . Does the palace really have to be this dazzled up? Then again, if people spied so easily. . . Oopsies! . . .” Partially aware of her own fallacy, she went back to her bench in the vacant room. For the halls of the Grosfurstin to be completely empty? It would strain even the most imaginative creators to think of. Grosfurstin was always bustling with plenty of officials coming in on carriages. She never had even heard of anyone less than a baron making it past its imposing gates. Yet here she was. She could only imagine what her fellow brethren of the order would think upon her return. What a day that would be, she mused.

Time seemed to pass faster than she had realized, as in a few minutes or so the deep resonating sounds of the bell throughout each and every room. Quickly, Atsuko opens the grand door in order to jump at the call for action. Catching her fast pace in its making, she straightens herself out and begins walking at a more timely pace for such an intimidating establishment. Her back might as well form a perfect ninety degree angle with the floor at this point. No going in front of the Grand Princess slouching! She made her steps quite light, heading up the gilded white stairs towards gargantuan and imposing doors. Her hand reached out towards the handle, pushing them apart as she walked inside.

The two figures turned towards the cleric as she walked in. On the right lay the court advisor, in lavish robes with fairly light blue hair. On the left, she assumed was the Grand Princess, with longer and darker blue hair and in quite possibly one of the fairest dresses she’s ever seen. She stops in front of her superiors, crossing her arm over her chest to ball a fist on her shoulder and bowing down. The girl’s eyes widen as the princess gives a soft smile towards her. 

Following her appearance was the reopening of the door, and another figure walking in. This one contrasted the lanky nature of the two upperclassmen. This person couldn’t be taller, she thought, accompanied with such a bulky figure that the cleric felt a dissonance between his appearance and her fairly small stature. The brunette comes next to her and bows in the same manner towards the sovereigns. Her eyes attempt not to part from the two instead of the man next to her.

“I am glad you two are here today,” they say, voice calming yet flat. They look towards the blue haired girl and extend their arms towards her and the man. “Princess Kikkawa, these two are to be your retainers for the duration of your expedition. We’ve done explicit research into the selection to find a best fit for you. Please, do your best to get acquainted with them before you set out on your route. Would you prefer to debrief them, my lady?” She tilts her head towards the princess with a gaze quizzing in nature.

Sachi raises her hand. “. . . I can manage describing my own journey to them, Lise.” She turns to her new companions and gives a dainty bow to them. “Princess Sachi Kikkawa, daughter of the Grand Duchess and Duke of Midgaard. P-Pleased to be your retainee per this trip.” Atsuko had never seen real royalty in the flesh before- seeing the princess in front of hazed over like it wasn’t anything strange. Real blooded sovereignty. And she was to protect it.

The brunette besides her crossed his arm once more as he spoke. “Félix Achille Krier of the Vicimpératrice Brigade of Roi. A blessing to be of your service, my lady.” Vicimpératrice? That name was recognized all throughout Lagaard without a doubt. Her studies at the library often paid off. That brigade was solely consisted of paladins sent by the Roisen Clergy. She was a girl of the robe by lineage only- but even then the Midgaardian Clergy was not responsible for supplying such an army. It was always the Grand Duchess’ decision. Roi was a fair deal away- and Atsuko knew she could never handle a province with such a strong influence of the cloth.

“A Roisen?” The princess seemed just as puzzled as the pink haired girl did. “You’ve certainly come very far to be in Midgaard. . . It is a pleasure to meet you, Sir Krier.” His face, lightly dusted by freckles let out a relaxed smile. She crossed her arm to the knight, and they both let the limbs return to their sides. She then turned over to the cleric.

The girl quickly crossed her arm as well, dipping her head by a slight degree. “Atsuko Tengan of the Midgaard Library, 1st Order Cleric Knight and graduate of the Library. It is my honor to serve you to the best of my ability, my lady!” With energy, she gave a bright smile towards the princess. She took a deep breath, anticipating with caution what would approach them all. . . Except the fact that she didn’t quite know what would happen ahead of them.

“Princess Kikkawa. You should be able to attain the resources over at the Midgaard Record Keeper division. The Keeper’s on business at the Library- Tengan. As an affiliate of the library, you should be able to guide them, yes? Duque should have the weapons we ordered on hold. It’s already paid for, do not worry. We’re still processing your permit for the guards- we should have it by the time you return on the morrow.” Lise nods to the three, turning around. “If you’d excuse me, I must get the paperwork for your departure. May grace follow in your footsteps.” Thay quickly cross their arm to the princess, then walk off further into the palace.

“U-Um, now would be best to explain the reason you’ve been assigned, yes? I’m sorry the council couldn’t disclose much through the draft letters. . . It’s protocol of the ordinance.” She cleared her throat, eyes seemingly looking down towards the floors. Atsuko’s brow rose as the princess continued to speak. With a small dart of the gaze towards Felix, it was obvious he was making a similar face as well.   
“Certainly!- I mean, it’s a court order. If it got into the wrong hands, then who knows what could happen?” She went closer to the princess and raised her hand a bit, testing the waters. When the blue haired girl let out a sigh what seemed like relief, the cleric took it as a sign of acceptance and gave her a slight pat on the shoulder. Felix immediately jumped into the fray, taking the other side of Sachi in their little circle.   
“Do not fret, my lady! Have we not been readied by the hour we received the letter to the moment we stand before you? Soldiers we proudly are- but people as well. You need not to quake in your boots!” After that, he gave a muffled laugh. This paladin was certainly. . . A gift, wasn’t he? Atsuko couldn’t help but give a giggle and nod her head in agreement.

Sachi gave a more relaxed smile. “Thank you. . . Your concern is appreciated!” The princess attempts to match the tone of her new guards, but her face draws more serious. “You see. . .The expedition in tale is meant to be taken by each cyclical grand princess. . . Y-Yet, for the past cyclical generation during the Great Divide, the ritual had to be neglected to focus on the war. . . Some of the details of it have been lost to time- and because of that. . . The effects h-have been obvious. . .”

“You can’t mean- the monster raids?” Atsuko rose her eyebrows with a slight narrow of the eyes. “I thought those had happened throughout history? What makes these any different?”   
“Th-They weren’t always this often. . . There was a time of peace where the monsters were sated- a few hundred years ago. The barrier the Yggdrasil creates has been . . .” She takes a pause, looking down towards the ground again. “Weakening to the point it might crack.”

The retainer’s faces suddenly dropped their fair attitudes, with a vague look of shock. Felix’s jaw practically dropped at the news. The barrier had always divided the towns and halidoms from the un-ventured and savage outerlands while uniting the people. . . The barrier and people has always coexisted. There’s no doubt, to anyone who heard that- including the two new guards would come the idea of a complete destruction of orderly life.

“Then it’s obvious what we got to do!” The cleric piped in. “We need to take you there as fast as possible!”

“I wish it was that easy. . . You see, the ritual shrine, the Glasnacht is on the highest level of the Yggdrasil. . . The world that connects earth, sky and space together. . . It hasn’t been ventured in for years- let alone the dangers of the floors before it.” The princess takes a deep breath. “I must ask you both. Are you. . . Ready?”

“As ready as we’ll ever be.” Atsuko says.

**Author's Note:**

> it'll be longer next time i swear,


End file.
